


Nesta's proposition

by nessian_trash_heap



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Filthy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Rough Vaginal Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, acosf, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessian_trash_heap/pseuds/nessian_trash_heap
Summary: Nesta brings it to Cassian's attention that there is one place in particular where they haven't fucked...
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 33





	Nesta's proposition

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this, sorry not sorry.
> 
> All characters in this belong to Sarah J Maas

Nesta closed her book and put it on the dining room table. “So, there’s still one place you haven’t taken me yet,” she said. Cassian looked over, confused, mid-sip of some new tea they had just picked up, their breakfast long over. Cassian dropped the paper he was reading on the pile of reports in front of him. Nesta raised her eyebrows and dipped her chin just a little, waiting for comprehension to sink in.

“We have fucked on nearly every square inch of this house, with the exception of the stairs—”

“Most of the stairs,” Nesta cut in.

“Most of the stairs,” Cassian conceded. “What are you saying?” Cassian quirked a wary smile.

“Fine, I’ll help you out,” she said. Nesta stood and took her robe off, revealing—everything. Her large, full breasts, toned abdomen and thighs, her sex. Cassian sat back in his chair and put his tea down. They hadn’t fucked since the night before, and given how early it was in their mating, that was saying something. He felt his cock harden in anticipation.

Nesta showed off her form, slowly shrugging the robe down her arms and dropping it on the floor. She started running her hands over herself—slowly. Lightly. Tenderly. All while her eyes never left his face. Then she turned around. She kept her legs together, not tightly, but feet close to each other, and bent over. She turned her head to see her mate’s reaction.

“Is that—is that an anal plug?” Cassian sputtered. “How—when did…?”

Nesta straightened and half turned so he could get a nice view of most of her ass and breasts at once. “I bought it when I bought the chair,” she replied. “And I’ve had it in since my shower this morning.”

Cassian’s eyes turned molten at those words. The “chair” as she so loosely called it, was her mating present to Cassian. A low set reclining lounge designed to allow one person to be comfortably and securely held in place as they were mercilessly face fucked. Nesta supposed it may have other functions, but she ordered it specially made to withstand the force of an Illyrian. Her Illyrian. It was Cassian’s favorite chair.

“So when you say ‘there’s a place’ you mean…” Nesta spread her legs a little wider and bent back over again, giving him a full view of her ass and sex. She reached back and grabbed her cheeks and pulled, deepening the view. She stole a quick look at Cassian and would have laughed at how lustful and hopeless he looked if she hadn’t been so turned on herself.

Nesta worked her way back up, keeping her cheeks and sex open for him until she was standing straight up again. She let them go, relishing the ever-so-quick wobble of her firm ass before it settled. She turned and stalked back to her mate and straddled his lap. “I want you to fuck me in the ass,” she said.

“Gods, you’re so direct, I fucking love it, sweetheart,” he said. “But I don’t want to hurt you,” he continued. “Your pussy can fit me, it’s tight, but it fits, fits so perfectly, especially after your…adjustments,” he said, referencing the internal changes she had made to herself while saving her Feyre’s life. And Nyx’s. And Rhys’s. “But I don’t know…” he trailed off again.

Nesta caught his chin in her hand. “Hey. If you don’t want to, it’s ok. I just want you to know that I’m open to trying. That’s it—just trying. If we can’t make it work, it’s not the end of the world,” she said, and planted a sweet, chaste kiss on his mouth. “I still have two places in me that love to be fucked by you. I’d like to add a third to that list, so when we fuck, you have options.” She watched his pupils blow and felt his erection strain against her and knew she had won.

“When do we start?” he growled.

Nesta got up, and took his hand to lead him to the bedroom. The plug was just practice, and she had been wearing it off and on for hours at a time for several weeks to practice having something back there, and to stretch her out. The store she bought the plug from had a lubricant that allowed the user to wear the plug for a full day, if necessary, and the feeling of being lightly filled all the time excited her.

Once in their room with the door shut, Nesta made her way to their bed and got on all fours, putting herself on full display for him. “In my cunt first,” was all she said, and Cassian’s clothes had never disappeared faster. Cassian placed the tip of his massive cock at her entrance and pushed in. One inch. Two inches. Out. Two inches. Three inches. Out. Nesta tilted her ass up, eager for him to fill her, pound her, take her, FUCK her. She was nearly wet all the time for him, and he was able to able to thrust all the way in to the hilt on the next shove.

The pressure was exquisite. Nesta had never been so filled, not even in her past threesomes. Those cocks could never compare to the one slowly and efficiently pounding deeper and deeper into her. There was more than this fantasy of Cassian being able to take what he wanted from her from wherever he wanted in her. To be sure, the thought of him first fucking her throat to completion, then to rally and fuck her hot, wet cunt, only to finish in her ass was nearly enough to make her come. She sent that image down the bond to Cassian, who picked up the pace. But Nesta had other plans, other hopeful fantasies she wished to fulfill. Fantasies involving all the activities she just relayed to Cassian, but happening all at once. She knew she would need at least two other males, possibly three, but first…first she had to have Cassian take her.

Their orgasms hit one after the other and Cassian let himself collapse a little on her, catching his breath before he pulled out to watch his seed stream out of her. It coated her inner thighs, and once Nesta caught her breath, she pulled her cheeks apart to let more fall out of her. She felt a warm brush of thanks and awe through the bond, and she went down on her elbows to rest and let Cassian watch his favorite show.

Only moments passed before Cassian reached for the plug and removed it gently. Nesta felt both relief and emptiness. She spread her legs and pushed back, needing to be filled. Cassian trailed two fingers up Nesta’s thigh and dipped into her cunt. She whimpered and he withdrew his gleaming seed mixed with Nesta’s cum. He gently touched her rear entrance, circling, teasing before he dipped one finger in her slightly gaping hole. Nesta moaned, and Cassian did it again. He began working her gently, pumping one finger in and out, and once there was room, adding another. Nesta let out another whimper and Cassian added another finger, pumping a little harder and faster. Finally he slammed his fingers in and Nesta screamed.

“YES,” she cried. “More, more, more.” His dick wasn’t in her yet. She was already falling apart on his fingers in her perfect ass.

“More?” Cassian asked.

“Please, yes, more, I need more, I need you, please.” Nesta was incomprehensible.

Cassian loved seeing her like this. He leaned in close to her ear. “Do you want my cock, Nesta? Do you want my cock in your pretty little ass?” He kept pumping into her.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.”

“Do you want me to be gentle?” he asked, his voice dark and guttural.

“No,” she whispered.

“No? How do you want me to fuck you Nesta? What do you want me to do to your perfect ass?” he asked as he rammed his fingers into her again and again. He could tell her climax wasn’t far and he hadn’t so much as breathed on her clit. _This Queen,_ he thought. _This amazing, exalted creature._

“I—oh,” she cried and leaned back into his hand, rolling her hips faster and faster against his fervent pumps. “I need you to fuck me, Cass. Fuck my ass, fuck it hard, ruin it!” she screamed the last part, and Cassian had heard enough. Cassian thrust into her sex to coat himself before withdrawing and placing his tip where his fingers just were. He pressed in and inch and Nesta moaned. He withdrew and did it again, going a bit further in this time.

“Fuck, Nes, you’re so tight.”

“Keep going, please, please…”

Cassian gently pulled back and thrust forward again, gaining several more inches this time. One more round would be enough to fill her, but she was too tight. So he worked at a slow, rolling, gentle pace until her ass relaxed around him. One moment she was gripping him in an iron fist. The next, she was so much looser. Cassian pulled out all the way and Nesta whimpered. He lined himself back up again, resting his tip just inside the hole.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?”

Nesta let out a strangled, needy “Yes,” and Cassian shoved cock all the way in. Glorious—her ass was glorious, the way he filled her, the way she gripped in. He pulled most of the way out and slammed back in, faster and harder with each thrust. The pace and force was punishing, but Nesta’s screams were only “Yes” and “More” and “HARDER.” Cassian had precious little time and Nesta was coming already. Cassian thrust in again and felt his seed erupt from him. He thrust out of her in one pull and Nesta screamed again.

“Gods, yes, Cassian, I—“ Nesta’s words cut off as she became overwhelmed with sensation. Cassian just sat back, transfixed by his seed dripping from her ass, secure and elated in the knowledge that every hole of hers was now open to him. The hole he’d just fucked was still open, still dripping, glistening. He dipped a finger in, massaged her as she moaned again. “Beautiful,” was all he said.


End file.
